


Beware the Full Moon - Buck's in Heat

by BuckCherokee2020, Huck_Buck2020 (BuckCherokee2020)



Series: Not My Alpha [1]
Category: Mountain Monsters (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bonding, Episode Remix, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Drama, First Time, Flirting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Language, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Mpreg, Old men/young man, Outdoor Sex, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Rough Sex, Roughness, Team as Family, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Weapons, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckCherokee2020/pseuds/BuckCherokee2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckCherokee2020/pseuds/Huck_Buck2020
Summary: On the night of the full moon on Buck's 21st birthday, not only does he become an omega, and was claimed by none other than Huckleberry, his long-term, oldest friend, on the same night, but his life changes forever, when he follows his newfound pack, known as the AIMS team,  through hell and back. Nothing could prepare the young omega, from unattached alphas, Bigfoots, cryptic creatures, and having the full moon out in the field while monster hunting. But with the help of his mate, and the support of his new pack, Buck will be able to survive anything.**“Buck, talk to me.”“I feel hot and wet,” Buck slightly panics. Jeff immediately looks up at Trapper, with an oh-shit, look. Buck places a gloved hand over his face as if he's embarrassed on what he's about to ask of his alpha. “Huck, please. I need you to fuck me,” Buck nearly begs.
Relationships: Jeff Headlee/Jacob 'Buck' Lowe, Joseph 'Huckleberry' Lott/Jacob 'Buck' Lowe, Willy McQuillian/William 'Wild bill' Neff
Series: Not My Alpha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682977
Kudos: 2





	1. Welcome to Buck's Family

**Author's Note:**

> -Age Difference; 54-27=27, Buck and Huckleberry are 27 years apart. Huckleberry was 48 when Buck turned 21 and claims him.   
> -Buck never talks about his dad, but he mentions his mother, his sister, and his grandmother. I'm going to assume for this story's purposes and why Huckleberry's so protective of Buck (not bc they're mates, friends, etc.) is because his father was abusive (before Buck turns 21 and becomes an omega) to him.   
> -I can't decide if I want Buck to be able to have kids or a certain age he's gotta be, if he wants them.  
> -There will be a small incest scene, only because Nikatai wants to help Buck before Huck arrives at the scene.  
> Buck's family:  
> Buck – Jacob (before he becomes an omega, and renamed 'Buck' and mate to Huckleberry)  
> Buck's father – Russ (an abusive alpha)  
> Buck's mother – Mary (a vet technician – a beta)  
> Buck's sister – Nikatai ('Tai, Buck's nickname for her, she's older by three years, a rare alpha female)  
> Huckleberry – Joey (Nikatai's nickname for him, the other 'male' alpha)  
> Other notes: Buck's parents names are my own creations. Buck's sister comes from the episode the Cherokee Death Cat, the second season, I'm just guessing that's she's older. I also burrowed the date of October 18 (which is actually a favorite singer of mine's birthday), for Buck. I don't know when Buck's real birthday is. 
> 
> My own West VA Law for claiming an omega.  
> **When claiming an omega who just started their first heat, is not against the law, but the new omega should get used to their heats before being 'courted' by an unattached alpha. 
> 
> **In this case, Buck has been abused by his father, and Huckleberry just wanted the boy out of that horrifying situation, so with the permission of Mary, Huckleberry claims Buck as his mate and recruits him to Trapper's newly formed pack, also known as AIMS, which consists of four more members, two more alphas, and two betas.

The autumn before Buck turned 21 was probably the worst time he ever had with his family. His father was worse than ever, drinking more, but when he was not drinking, and what he considered 'was sober enough', he would try to teach Buck on how to become the alpha of his own pack. Of course, when Buck failed those lessons, he would get a beating or two. No one else was at home to stop his father. His father wanted Buck to have a strong pack; he didn't want his son to become an omega. In other words, he didn't want a weak son. His mother, Mary, a beta, was a vet technician, working 100 hours a week, and was rarely at home. His sister, Nikatai, a rare female alpha, was at college (the closest one to their home, so she can stop by and check on her baby brother), studying plants and rocks; and on the fun side, Indian culture, since they had Cherokee blood running through their veins. 

It was during Nikatai's mid-autumn break when things got out of control, particular, when Buck's 21st was closing in on him. His birthday was on October 18. During the summer break, Nikatai and Buck were spending a lot of time with Huckleberry and his family. Huck knew Buck since he was a kid; and he and his sister practically grew up with the older male alpha. Huck and his parents were like a second family to them. When Buck was old enough (around 15 or so), Huck decided to teach Buck on how to hunt, and while they hunted and fished, Tai became interested in the plants and the rocks at an early age. 

However, as Buck got older, Russ, Buck's father, and the alpha father, started to become more aggressive towards Huckleberry and his family, and eventually forbade Buck and Nikatai to stop going to Huck and his farm. Nikatai, the brave one, asked him why; he told her it was because that Joseph was teaching his kids the wrong things. Nikatai knew better than to argue, but she knew the real reason: it was because Huckleberry was an alpha and Russ didn't want another male alpha's scent entering his house, since they also they weren't sure which 'breed' Buck was going to become on his 21st birthday. 

******

Jacob and Nikatai peered inside cautiously. Nothing moved. Their mother was at work as usual. They slid in the door and closed it silent as deer. They headed for the stairs. 

Whack! A heavy hand sent Jacob tumbling on the floor, his face hitting the ground first. He raised himself on his hands and arms and stared up in terror at his dad who glared down at him. Nikatai skidded to her brother's side and planted herself by Jacob. 

“Move, Nikatai,” Russ commanded, his voice slurred. The siblings froze. Their father had been drinking, and could probably smell the other male alpha's scent surrounding the two of them. Nikatai felt guilty. It was three days before Jacob's 21st birthday, and Jacob had been cooped up at their farm and when she came home for her break; so she suggested that they go see Huck and hang out with him for awhile, unaware of the danger that would fall upon when they returned home. 

“No. Please, this is...” 

“Nikatai Mary Lowe,” Russ snapped, his voice, dangerous low. Nikatai swallowed, and glanced at her brother. Jacob's scared, green eyes shifted to his sister's. Go, he told her mentally, hoping she got his message. Nikatai stood up and backed away, fear and guilt written all over her face. “Go upstairs,” Russ hissed. Nikatai turned and fled, but she didn't go to her room. She went to get help. 

Russ turned back to Jacob who cowered, feeling vulnerable on his back on the floor, unable to get up. “Get up,” he ordered, his dad's eyes blazed fire. Jacob scrambled to his feet and stood, trembling, in the middle of the floor. Russ then grabbed Jacob by the collar of his shirt. He shoved him against the wall and held him there with a strong grip, cocked his head and sniffed at his neck. He narrowed his eyes. “You reek of an omega...” Jacob's eyes widened in fear. 

“Wh-?” 

Jacob didn't get the chance to speak when a heavy hand landed across his face. Jacob was knocked into a chair, smacking his cheek against the armrest. He cried out as blood started to drip from his nose and the corner of his eye. Russ snatched him up and punched him and again, in the stomach, across the face, in the chest, across the back. Jacob couldn't stop the hot, bitter tears on his face, mixing with the blood. His father's fingers closed around Jacob's temples, and Jacob let out a sharp cry and twisted sharply. The sudden motion threw his bruised body to the ground and landed with a harsh kick to his side. Then he felt the harsh sting of leather on his delicate skin like a whip on a horse. Jacob screamed and struggled to protect his face. 

“JACOB!” Huckleberry shouted, as he ran inside the house and rushed in between Jacob and Russ, just as Russ was about to raise the leather whip again. Jacob placed his arms around his head to protect himself as he cowered behind Huckleberry, as Huckleberry raised his forearm and caught the whip as it went down again. “Dammit, Russ! That's enough!” Huckleberry ordered, as he tore the whip from Russ's hand. 

Finally, Russ's anger subsided just a little, enough to realize there was another male alpha in the house. “What the hell are you doing here, Lott?” he spat. 

“To stop you from killing your son. Your daughter came to get me when she saw you hit him for no apparent reason, other than he was visiting me. Not only that, but his birthday is in three days... so you'd better come up with a really good excuse on why you nearly killed your son just now,” Huckleberry explained, with a dark voice. Russ only shrugged, but he answered the older alpha anyway.

“He'll be 21 this weekend. I can already tell that he's not going to be an alpha. I think it's because he's been hanging around you and Nikki all summer long.” Huckleberry glared at the father.

“So because we're both alphas, you think that by hanging out with me and 'Tai all summer long, 'fate' has decided what breed he's going to be on his 21st birthday? That's complete bullshit.” Russ rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever, Lott. Don't believe me. Take a sniff for yourself. But I'll warn you now, if that boy does become an omega, he's no longer welcome here,” Russ threatened darkly, as he pointed at Jacob. Both Nikatai and Jacob's eyes widened in fear. 

“But dad...” Nikatai started. 

“No buts, Nikki,” Russ snapped. “You know what? Do whatever the fuck you want. You two want to go and fuck with Lott, be my guess. I've had enough of you. All three of you, get of my house. And Jacob,” Russ started, as Huckleberry turned to give Jacob a hand so he can climb up to his feet. The older alpha placed the trembling kid behind him to protect him from any further harm from his father, as Jacob faced his father for the last time. “As soon as you do turn 21, I'll come find you and your hide is mine,” he promised. 

Jacob fell ill, and suddenly collapsed face-down. Huckleberry spun around and reacted quickly. “Oh shit, Jacob. Jacob!” He immediately got a hold of Jacob's arms and managed to roll him over, so that he was lying on his back. His eyes were closed and his face was as white as a sheet. Out of curiousness, and under the watchful eye of Russ, as he hadn't left the living room yet, Huckleberry leaned in and sniffed Jacob's neck. It gave off a soft, sweet, summery scent; a scent that Jacob's never had before, and Huck knew what kind of scents that Jacob usually wore. Huck's eyes snapped up to see Russ's knowing smirk and crossed arms.

******

The next thing he knew, Jacob was lying on the couch. A cold cloth was washing his face. He felt really hot. His swollen eyelids opened to see a blurred version of his sister leaning over him. “T...Tai?” 

“Shh. I'm here,” Nikatai answered in a soft voice, as she dabbed the wet cloth over his bloody nose. Jacob winced. “Sorry.”   
“It...It's okay. Where...where's Huck?” 

“He's talking with mom. We're trying to decide if its safe for you to live with Dad the rest of the weekend,” Nikatai explained, as she gently washed his bruised eyelids. 

“Tai, you know I hate being the weak one of this family.” 

“Jacob, I hate to say this, but the reason you got beat up in the first place, is because Dad thought you smelt like an Omega; and when you passed out, Joey gave a curious sniff of you. That's why you're here at his farm. Jacob, you have an unusual scent that you usually don't carry.” Jacob swallowed. 

“So you're saying, I could be an omega, the day after tomorrow?” Nikatai paused her cleaning. 

“It's a very good chance. I'm going to talk to mom. I'll let you get some rest.” 

“Can you get Huck for me?” Jacob asked. 

“Sure, I know you like Joey, but try and get some rest. You're safe here, baby brother,” Nikatai said with a smile and a promise. 

A minute later, Huckleberry came into the living room and sat down beside Jacob. “How're you feelin', Bubba?” 

“Hot and sore,” Jacob answered. “Thanks for stopping Dad when you did. I don't know what could've happen if you didn't.” 

“You might have ended up in the hospital if I hadn't shown up in time. And you can thank your sister for coming to get to me. Can I ask you something personal?” Jacob tried to sit up, and Huckleberry helped him up. 

“You know I'll tell you anything.” 

“Good. Why did Russ attack you all of a sudden?” Huck asked in a serious voice. Jacob's face fell. 

“Oh. The only thing I think of before he started to beat me was he said that I reeked of an omega,” Jacob answered. 

“Well, I hate to say this, but your Dad is right. Your smell is different. I smelled it myself. You can't go back home, and you're not safe here. Russ unfortunately knows where I live.” 

“Then where am I going to stay?” Jacob asked, with a slight fear in his voice. Huckleberry sighed, and placed a comforting hand on Jacob's thigh. Jacob immediately relaxed. 

“Don't worry. I do have an idea. I have a good friend who's been living with an older alpha and they have a couple of betas also living with them out in Pleasant County. They're a pack, but they're also trying to put together a team for hunting cryptic creatures in the Appalachians. They've asked me to join them, but I haven't decided, because I didn't want to abandon you, especially when we're not sure what breed you'll be in two days. But I'm almost positive you'll become an Omega,” Huckleberry explained. 

“So I'll be living with two alphas...” Jacob started. 

“Three,” Huck corrected. “My friend is also an alpha. You'll be with three alphas and two betas.” Jacob leaned back with a sigh. 

“That's going to be a bit overwhelming for a brand new Omega,” Jacob replied. 

“Yes it is,” the older man agreed. “But you'll have me. And you won't have to deal with your father.” 

“What about mom and 'Tai?” Jacob asked. 

“'Tai will be back in college, and your mother can live here as long as she wants. You don't have to worry to about them. We're worried about you and your father's threat. We need to get you out of here, out of Wirt County. Probably should change your name too,” Huck replied. 

“Well, your nickname for me is 'Bubba, what about, Buck?” Jacob wondered. 

“That's a good idea. Get some sleep. I'm going to talk to my friend.” 


	2. Lavender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So be patient with me, some of this chapter is going to be confusing. I'm new at writing Alpha/Omega sex scenes. 
> 
> Please take note that this is fiction only, this is my story, Huckleberry and Buck will have sex from time to time, during the series.  
> They are my main couple for this story, I will write others as well, possible Willy/Wild Bill or even Jeff/Buck (but that's for part of my Not My Alpha series)
> 
> If that freaks you out, please leave now, this is your only warning.
> 
> Please note: Buck is 21 and Huck is 48 in the beginning; Buck has consented, so its not considered rape, but it may look like it; it's only because Huckleberry wants to mate with Buck as soon possible, bc they do end up living with Trapper and the rest of the team. He wants everyone to know that Buck does belong to him and no one else.

******

Later that evening, Huckleberry found himself driving back to Wirt County, after having a meeting with Trapper and Jeff at their cabin in Pleasant County. On his way home and normally he doesn't pay any attention to the night sky that surrounded him, but he did notice how full the moon was getting, as he replayed the conversation back in his head, while he continued down the road. Usually he considered himself a strong individual in both the mind and his strength, especially since he was an alpha, but that had been one of the most difficult and unusual conversations he's had in quite some time. 

_“Trapper, this boy means the world to me. I've known him and his sister since they were kids. And yesterday I witnessed something I never want to come across again,” Huckleberry began._

_“What happened?” Trapper asked._

_“Well, you know how in our world, when you turn 21, you either become an alpha or an omega, right?” Huck reminded them._

_“Right,” Jeff replied._

_“Or there's a possibility that you remain a beta, like Wild Bill and Willy,” Trapper reminded them._

_“Jacob's only 2o, and his birthday is in two days. So we're not sure what breed he's going to be, but apparently his father already figured it out. Anyway, the short story of it is, I had those two kids come over yesterday and we were just hanging out, like we always did, and when it became evening, I sent the kids home. About ten minutes later, 'Tai, Jacob's sister comes running over with a terrified and guilty expression on her face, telling me that Jacob's been hit. 'Tai and myself double-timed it to the house, just in time to hear Jacob let out a scream of pain,” Huckleberry began to explain. Both Trapper and Jeff winced at the last part._

_“So what you're saying is that the father has been beating Jacob during that time?” Trapper wondered._

_“That's exactly what I'm saying. He's not safe there. After I got Russ to stop, I asked him why he was about to put his son in the hospital, and he answered me. He said, he can already tell that Jacob's not going to be an alpha, because he was hanging around me and 'Tai all summer long.”_

_“And Tai is an alpha, right?” Trapper said. Huck nodded. “That's bullshit.”_

_“Exactly what I said.”_

_“There's something not right, here. Huck, you're not telling us all of it,” Jeff replied, in a plain voice._

_“What do you mean?” Huck asked, clearly confused._

_“I can't put my finger on it yet, but I think you have feelings for this boy,” Jeff answered. Trapper didn't know Huck as long as Jeff did, but he was good at reading people and he gave Huckleberry a good look and realized that Jeff may be right._

_“You know something about that kid, don't you?” Trapper lightly accused._

_Huckleberry sighed. “I think Jacob will become an omega on his birthday. I know his usual scents, and when he passed out after his father's threats, I noticed that he carried an unusual smell. We're in the middle of October, but he had a soft scent of a summery smell at his neck, near his adam apple,” Huck explained._

_“That could become his marker. You're hoping to become his mate,” Trapper pointed out._

_Huh. Well, he never considered himself to be gay, but that didn't matter in the Alpha/Omega world; you could still be married to a woman and have a male omega of your chosen. Trapper was a heterosexual alpha before his mate died, from childbirth (the child died with the mother) and now he looked after Wild Bill and Willy, the two young betas of their pack. Jeff was the same as Trapper, but he had two young pups to take care of in a small cabin, about a half-a-mile from their home cabin. And just because both of them had a female mate in the past, didn't mean they weren't against homosexual relationships. So if Huck wanted this young man to be his mate, they were going to welcome him with open arms and accept him into their pack, if that's what Huck wanted._

_“You know, it would be interesting to have an omega within our pack,” Jeff suggested. Both Trapper and Huck gave him a curious look._

_“You're not looking for another mate, are you? You did just lose your mate not too long ago,” Trapper pointed out. Jeff crossed his arms with a sour look._

_“Thanks for the reminder, Trap.”_

_“And besides, I wouldn't trust Buck to jump at you the first time he meets you, anyway. He's been beaten by an older alpha. He'll be skittish around strange alphas,” Huck reminded him._

_“Buck?” Trapper replied with an amused grin. “Is that Jacob's new name?” Huck shrugs._

_“Well, my nickname for him is 'Bubba, so he came up with 'Buck. It kinda fits. It's getting late, guys. I need to head back to the farm. I need to be there in case Jacob does become an Omega and his father makes good on his threat and comes looking for him.”_

_“Alright Huck, be careful. Don't do anything stupid. We'll be here, if you need help. Our offer still stands if you guys want to move in,” Trapper reminded him, as the three of them stood up and said their good byes._

**

Now that he was thrown out of his father's house, and living with the older Alpha, Buck wanted to have a proper 21st birthday party for once, but Huckleberry immediately declined. His excuse was that they were now 95% positive Buck was going to be an omega and plus, his unusual smell was getting stronger as well. Nikatai suggested that they have a private party with family only. She suspected that Huck had grown quite protective of her brother over the last few days; especially after their father's potential threat, in which she felt he didn't want any unattached young alphas to come onto their property and find a young brand new omega, who could experience their first heat that month. 

Buck of course was a bit disappointed, but he was still relieved to be out of his father's house, and there was a rumor that he may meet Huck's friends from Pleasant County on his birthday instead. He couldn't wait to meet them. Huck spoke very highly of them, and there was good chance they may actually go live with them in the near future. Living out in the country and having a friend/older alpha like Huckleberry did have its privileges, when it came to drinking alcohol at an early age. Already, at the age of 20, he knew what kind he liked; he preferred the hard stuff, like the liquor, his favorite was anything that Huck made from scratch with moonshine that he brewed himself. He wasn't a wine person at all. He wasn't sure about beer yet, but maybe that can come later once he was actually legal to drink outside the farm property. 

  
**

Huckleberry sighed and glanced up in the night sky. The party went well. Everyone seemed to like each other. Mary and Trapper hit it off like they've been married for twenty-odd years, Wild Bill and Willy immediately had a liking towards Buck and 'Tai. Buck was a little skittish towards Trapper and Jeff, being they were both alphas, just as Huck had predicted he would. But now he had a bigger problem. Buck and 'Tai had been sharing a room, since Huck's farmhouse wasn't big enough to hold extra people, considering Huckleberry's parents would often come to visit. Of course, that hadn't happened yet, thank god. But that wasn't the problem, Huck mused to himself, as he glanced up at the bright, full moon, that lit up the night sky. 

The house has started to smell stronger of the sweet, summery and it coincide with how full the moon was getting as well; since Buck had moved in just a couple days prior, of his father beating the shit out of Buck, because he smelled like an Omega. Huck's mind traveled back to the conversation that he with Trapper and Jeff. _“That could become his marker...'”_ Trapper had pointed out. He became positive that Buck was an omega, on how his own body reacting towards' Buck's, not just in a sexual manner, but he wanted to protect Buck from the other male Alphas in his house, even though they were his friends and they wouldn't harm the young one. 

Huck knew the laws for claiming a mate, and the fact that the summery scent was quite strong, he wondered if Buck was experiencing his first heat. The older man had set up a fire in his small fire-ring outside (he also set up a cot and a sleeping bag) since the scent was too strong, he didn't want to make the mistake of claiming Buck, without hurting him, so he made up his mind to spend the night outside. Of course, that didn't stop Buck's mother from coming to join him for a bit. She had just cleaned the last of the party favors, and her kids had 'retired' to their space on the second floor. 

Huckleberry stiffened when he felt someone walking up to him, but relaxed when he recognized her smell. “Mary,” he acknowledged, as he scooted over to make room on his log he had been sitting on for the past hour or so. 

“Mr. Lott,” Mary started...but Huckleberry interrupted. 

“Please, Huckleberry is just fine.” 

“Than allow me to call you Joseph, at the very least,” Mary replied. Huck nodded, giving her silent permission. “So, what are you doing out here? You should come inside, it's freezing,'' she continued. 

“I'm protecting your son against me,” Huck stated simply. 

“Is it because he is an omega and the fact that he is experiencing his first heat?” Mary guessed. Huck smiled weakly. 

“Do you think that's what his new smell is? That sweet, summery scent he's putting out is because he's in heat? And the stronger the smell is, the longer he's in heat?” Huck guessed. 

“Yes, I do believe that's what is happening to Jacob. Being a nurse, I've experienced a lot of first-time omegas who go through their first mating cycles and each of them have a unique smell in order to attract an unattached Alpha male to mate with. Their mating cycles also has to deal with the cycle of the moon, don't ask me why, I'm just a beta. And their cycles lasts for three days. What I'm smelling with Jacob is that his new smells like Lavender. They'll also experience different symptoms.” 

Mary paused and looked at Huckleberry. He was staring at the fire, but she knew that he heard every word. He was in deep thought. “Huck, look at me,” she asked, and he did as he was told, her face was glowing by the light of the fire. “Do you want my son to become your mate?” she asked, in a calm, but serious voice. Huckleberry didn't need to think of the answer. He was already too involved with Buck (and his family) to let any other male Alpha have a chance at him. 

“Yes. I do want to claim him and become his alpha but at the same time, I don't want to hurt him,” Huckleberry explained. Mary placed a comforting hand on Huck's shoulder. 

“Well, I want you to know that you have my permission to become my son's Alpha and mate. You've proven yourself multiple times that you cared for my son no matter what breed Jacob was going to become, and you and Nikatai have formed an unbreakable bond,” Mary said, smiling warmly. Huckleberry smiled back. Usually it was the Alpha father who gave the permission for the other male alpha to mate with their omega child, but in this case, Russ Lowe was no longer in charge of the kids, Mary was. Huckleberry took Mary's hand and looked her in the eyes. 

“Thank you, Mary. You have my word. I will do everything in my power to protect your son,” Huckleberry promised. And that was a promise he was not going to break, as long as he lived. 

**

It was the middle of the night, when once again Huckleberry felt someone near his fire-ring circle. He must've dozed off, because it was the combination of the smoky-flavor and the summery smell that woke him up and now that he had a chance to think about it; it did resemble the Lavender scent. Huckleberry rubbed his eyes as he watched the young omega kneel in front of him as he restarted the fire. Huckleberry stiffened as Buck turned and placed his hands on his knees and looked up at him in the eyes. 

“Huck, what are you doing out here? It's like 20 degrees out here,” Buck replied. 

“I'm on guard duty. Do you remember what your father said, before you came to live here?” Huck asked. Buck frowned.

“Yes. All too well. But that still doesn't explain to me why you have to freeze yourself in order to protect me against my father's threat. There's something else going on.” 

Huckleberry sighed and made up his mind. Mary had given him her permission and he damn-well was going to take it. If anyone was going to be Buck's mate and Alpha, it was going to be him. 

“It's your smell that's been driving me crazy, and I've been staying out here to protect myself from you,” Huck said truthfully. 

“...my smell?” Buck asked in confusion. 

“Yes, you have a new smell which I believed it smelt like the summer, but it turns out to be a Lavender scent, which coincidentally behaves on how full the moon is,” Huck explained. “And right now, the Lavender scent is very strong tonight and the moon is also full. Are there any symptoms you're experiencing right now?” 

“Um, I feel slightly dizzy, nauseated, my senses feel a little dull, and...” Buck answered, but then stopped. He realized that he was what about to say, he was going to embarrass himself in front of his older friend. Huck took a hold of Buck's chin and lifted his face up. He realized that Buck's face looked as pale as a ghost. He frowned slightly. That must be another symptom. At least Huck knew what to look for whenever Buck started on his heat...that and his smell, and the fact that his own body instincts reacted when Buck was near. 

“And what? There should be no secrets between us, you got that?” Huck asked in his Alpha voice. Buck nodded and swallowed. 

“I feel hot and wet, inside of me,” Buck closed his eyes before he looked up in Huck's greenish-Grey eyes and continued in a nervous voice. “Huck, I need to be fucked.” 

“Buck, come here,” Huck orders, as he pats his lap. Buck blushes and climbs on top of Huckleberry's lap. “Listen, there's nothing to be afraid here. I've had a conversation with your mother earlier and I learned a lot about your anatomy. I know you're experiencing your first heat, I don't want to fuck you just to put the edge off. If we're going to do this, I want to mate with you properly. I refuse to let any other male alphas to have the right to claim you. Do you understand?” Huckleberry replied in a serious voice. 

“I trust you, Huckleberry,” Buck replied. 

Huckleberry takes a hold of Buck's shoulders and leans down, turns his head and inhales deeply at the Lavender scent on Buck's neck (making sure to remember that scent because it could become Buck's heat signature), making Buck shiver slightly. Huck turns the omega around until Buck is lying on his back, on top of the messy sleeping bag. “Huck... please,” Buck pleaded, as Huckleberry wastes no time removing Buck's shirt and boxers and climbs on top of Buck. 

Buck groans as the Alpha grinds his hips against his own, Huck leans in and gives Buck a dominating kiss, as his hands grabbed a hold of the omega's erect cock and gave it a good squeeze. Buck mewled into the kiss and bucked his hips into Huck's hand. Huck scoots back a little until he is able to bury his face into Buck's lap and inhale. He felt Buck's cool thighs, soft pubic hair, his own swelling cock against his face. The Lavender scent lingered down there as well. He breathed in the scent, he was going to be addicted to that smell. Huck's own cock felt heavy between his legs, now that the young omega was here, practically presenting himself to his oldest friend. 

“Buck?” Huck asked in a last attempt, making absolute sure that this is what Buck wanted. Buck nodded. 

“I want this, I want you, Huck. No one else. Please, make me yours.” 

“Alright, Buck. But remember, there's no turning back,” Huckleberry warned him. 

“I know. I trust you,” Buck whispered. 

With a sound in his throat like a growl, Huckleberry moved back, grabbed Buck's arm and pulled him up a little, twisting him around and then shoving him down, with his face against the cot. Buck gasped, but he didn't fight back as he was pushed down with his chest against the sleeping bag with his knees also on the cot, his naked ass in the air. Buck shifted his legs wider, presenting. “Please...” he whispered. 

Huckleberry, still gripping Buck's arm to keep him in place, mounted and with his other hand lined his cock up, pressing the head against Buck's wet hole. He grunted with effort, shoving forward with the whole weight of his body, and forced his way past the tight resistance. Buck screamed at the sudden deep penetration. 

It was beyond anything he'd ever felt. Buck was so slick-wet, it was nearly friction-less, and so much tighter than Huckleberry would have believed. He moaned and moaned, and beneath him, Buck was making a high, whimpering noise. Inside. His. Finally, Buck was his. Huckleberry pulled back a little and thrusted again. It got even better. 

Buck smelled so good, it made him high. Buck was his. Buck had to know this. Everyone had to know. Grunting with effort, he thrusted his way deeper, putting the strength of his back into it. Buck moaned and shook under him. 

“Buck,” he groaned. “Oh god, Buck...Buck.” And then he was pounding freely, loving it, loving on how Buck's young body was taking everything he could throw at it. But there was more, stinging urgency in his cock. Now. Buck his. Now. Without letting up, Huck rolled Buck over so he could get better access and gave a particular savage thrust. 

Buck cried out. 

“Take it,” Huck whispered. “Take it, Buck. Take it.” 

Buck gasped. “No! I can't...not the first...” 

Huckleberry heaved forward again. “You can. Take it, Buck.” 

Omegas often didn't take the knot the first time, worked up to it later in their heat cycles. But Buck, so young and strong, he could take it. Buck had to take it. 

“No,” Buck protested, starting to panic, “Huck...no...” Huckleberry thrusted again. He felt how close he was. Buck cried out again.

Huck spread Buck's thighs apart to get better leverage. The nape of Buck's neck was right in front of his nose and that was where the Lavender smelled the strongest. He bit down hard on it. 

“Don't...please, Huckleberry. You can't...” Buck begged. “No...no...don't!” 

Huckleberry snapped his hips forward and jerked Buck back onto his cock with all his strength, and felt Buck's body finally take him. Buck screamed and thrashed around him. It was perfect. Possession and being possessed. It was ecstasy. 

And then Huckleberry screamed too. He never knew what this would be like. Buck's ass was clamped down agonizingly on his knot and Huck was coming, but it wasn't like his occasional spurts, it was like having his belly ripped with pleasure. He was pulsing, ejaculating, but not for a few sweet twitches. Huck's whole body jerked over and over and it went on and on, and he couldn't pull back, and his hips kept trying to thrust, but he couldn't, and under him, Buck was shuddering and crying out in torment. 

Locked together, they jerked and shook, as Buck's body had its way with the both of them, until Huckleberry's mind had gone hazy and blank and all he could do was hold onto Buck and ride the storm. Finally the clenching slowed and eased, and Huck whimpered at one last tremor and it was over. Buck was sobbing quietly in his arms. Huck kissed his hair, his shoulders, stroked him over and over, until finally he was relaxed enough so that Huck could slip free. 

Exhausted, Huckleberry managed to pull the sleeping bag from beneath Buck and covered themselves with it as he wrapped himself around Buck's shivering body. 


	3. Russ's Return.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck's first heat continues and an unwelcomed guess shows up at Huck's farm.

AIMS 

Dawn came to light up the room where Nikatai and her brother were staying. As she began to wake up, she noticed two things that were missing from the room: one, the Lavender scent was faint and second, Buck wasn't physically there. Being a college student, Nikatai was used to getting up early; but now that Buck had turned 21, and the fact it had been a full moon last night, where the Lavender scent had smelt the strongest, he had indeed became an omega, who according to her mom, was also experiencing his first heat. With that thought in mind, and a whispered threat from her father a few days ago, made her quickly get up out of bed.

She went next door to her mother's bedroom, and frantically knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a sleepy Mary Lowe, in her pajamas. “Nikki, what's the matter?” she asked, her voice sounding tired.

“Mom, Jacob's gone!” she said, in a hurried voice.

“Slow down, Nikki. I know where Buck is,” Mary answered with a calm voice. Nikatai frowned.

“Buck? Who's Buck?”

“Oh, that's Jacob's new name. Joseph renamed him. Come with me,” Mary replied, as she led her daughter into her bedroom, to the window, that was facing the fire-ring outside.

Nikatai peered down the window and there was her brother, curled up with Joseph, under the sleeping bag, on the cot that Huckleberry had set up for himself last night in order to 'protect himself' against Jacob, now called Buck. “Mom?” she asked, wanting to know what the hell she was seeing.

“Yes, sweetie, they've mated. I went to see Joseph last night because he had set himself outside and we had a long talk. I explained to him what Jacob was going through. So I asked him the question and he answered, telling me that he was too involved with him and us to let any unattached alphas have to chance to claim him...” Mary began, but Nikatai interrupted.

“I get it, being an alpha myself, I know the laws for claiming a mate. My biggest question is, what if Dad finds out, and comes after Jacob?”

“You're right, Nikki. I know Joseph won't let Russ near Jacob, but they're in a bit of a compromise situation, right now. We may need some back-up.”

**AIMS**

Buck groaned, as another wave of his heat was starting up again, and before long, his hips were tipping back up against his will. Huckleberry, with a soft, “ _hmm...”_ wrapped a firm arm around his shoulders, shifted a bit to position himself, and pushed his cock smoothly into Buck.

Buck's head snapped back, his back arched, and he moaned in disbelief because it was so good, so unbelievably good. Holding him close, Huckleberry thrusted slowly, gently into him, just slightly deeper each time.

They had been so good, with Huckleberry teaching him everything about the woods, how to hunt, how to trap animals, he even taught Buck how to use a gun at the age of fifteen. Huck taught him everything, but now that they've mated, Buck felt like he needed to depend on Huckleberry more than ever. Buck tried to hide his whimper, at the unfairness of it at all. But Huck heard his whimper.

“Buck, talk to me, something's on your mind,” Huck replied, his voice low.

“I feel like I'm using you with my body's needs,” Buck began softly, feeling embarrassed. Huck stilled and glared down at Buck.

“And don't you ever think that, you hear me? I'm your mate and Alpha, it's my job to take care of you...”

“But that's just it. You've always been there, teaching me everything I need to know. I wasn't prepared to become an omega...and being reduced to this-” Buck slightly whimpered. Huck bent down and kissed him on the lips, gently this time, just to shut him up.

“Buck, enough. I told you last night, once you've consented there was no turning back, you belong to me now. And I will be here for you, to take care of you, that won't ever change,” Huck promised, using his Alpha voice, as he pressed in harder, more urgently, pushing deep, so Buck could feel the knot pressing at him each time. Buck groaned as Huck's breathing was going ragged while he was grinding his hips.

Huckleberry's hips stayed hard against Buck, while his shoulders moved back to bite at Buck's shoulder. As Huck sucked on the bite, Buck moaned. “Oh Huck...” and then the older man turned Buck's head slightly and bit hard at the back of his neck and Buck felt his body go hot and numb. The young omega began to rock his hips helplessly. Huck gave a moan. He was shuddering. His cock was huge and perfect inside of Buck.

Huck slammed his hips up, as Buck bucked back hard, just as the knot was being forced into him again. The first time had been terrifying, with Huckleberry breaching into him so brutally and at the sudden pain as his insides were pushed into their new shape. He'd ejaculated until he couldn't anymore, and it just went on and on, his insides clenching rhythmically and with every clench, a wave like a sheet of electricity hitting his body, and it went on and on, and he been sobbing, feeling helpless for it to end as his body gave those last few flutters before finally, there was release and he'd gone boneless and heavy.

This time was just overwhelming, but Huckleberry had been gentler, taken longer, and Buck was ready. Buck felt the rings of muscle stretch painfully and then clench, and he heard Huck grunt, and felt himself coming – the familiar buzz of pleasure on his cock, like every normal orgasm he'd ever had before this... But now there was also the slide and the dull cramp as his anatomy shifted, and instead of fading, the orgasm went on, and it grew outward to cover the rest of his body, and his muscles were rippling with every tiny movement that he felt Huck's cock jerk inside him. Every time Huck's cock hit his prostrate, his body had seized over and over, crushing him with sweetness.

Buck could feel that Huckleberry's hips were still helplessly trying to thrust against the hold that wouldn't let him shift an inch. He was repeating, “Buck, _oh Buck_ ,” in a desperate way.

After a few minutes, the contractions of Buck's body began spacing out and started to weaken. Buck rode out the end of it, easier this time, just floating over gentle waves of bliss until every muscle was soft and unstrung and he was lying still. Huckleberry was still clinging, his naked body flushed against him.

“Buck...” he rasped.

“I'm here,” Buck replied, his voice soft.

Huckleberry's hand stroked Buck's pale chest, sliding over the slickness that was part sweat and part of Buck's own, thin cum. It settled with his rough palm over Buck's right nipple, as it rose up and down with Buck's soft breathing. The Lavender scent was still present, but it wasn't as strong as it was the night before. But it was enough to lull the two of them to sleep.

**

It wasn't long after the two fell into a soft slumber, that Huckleberry thought he smelt another Alpha coming onto his property, in which he quickly roused himself up. Buck was still sleeping peacefully, completely curled up and protected in his Alpha's scent. The sleeping bag had fallen off while the two had been going at it, so both of them were completely butt-naked, but as the scent of the unknown Alpha was coming closer, Huck quickly retrieved the sleeping bag and covered Buck, while trying not to move too much.

He could care less about his own nakedness, but as Buck's new mate and Alpha, he wanted to protect Buck's dignity and his heat scent from the stranger who decided to wander carelessly onto another Alpha's property; which would be incredibly dangerous when there was a young omega nearing the end of his first heat and his Alpha would be extra protective and quite dangerous. Huckleberry just grabbed his boxers from the ground, when the scent of the unknown Alpha suddenly hit him in the face. He now recognized the scent and felt himself go tense and moved closer to the sleeping omega.

“Russ,” Huckleberry growled, his tone dangerous and low, as the male figure rounded the corner of his farmhouse and showed himself, wearing a satisfied smirk, like he knew what had taken place.

“Well, well. Looks like the little bastard became a cock-sucking little cunt after all,” the Alpha sneered.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Lowe?” Huck demanded. He unknowingly placed a hand on Buck's shoulder. “You're either very stupid or brave to come onto another Alpha's property at this time.” Russ just rolled his eyes, not a bit intimidated by Huck's new position as Buck's Alpha.

“Because the cunt is experiencing his first heat?” Russ guessed. Huck growled a warning and tightened his grip. Buck stirred a little, but continued sleeping, unaware of what was going on around him.

“If you're just here to talk trash about Jacob, then you can leave. Jacob is no longer your concern, he's my responsibility now,” Huck snapped at Russ, already getting tired of the other Alpha's bullshit. Russ narrowed his eyes.

“You mated with my son, without my permission.”

“I don't need your fucking permission. Mary already gave me the right to mate with Jacob. So you either tell me what the hell are you doing here, or get the fuck off my property, Jacob's mine,” Huck replied in a dark voice.

“I was going to take the cunt back. Remember what I said, before you literally stole my kids from me,” Russ began, as he walked up a little closer to Huck. Huck immediately threw his arm out to stop Russ from getting closer to his vulnerable mate.

“Don't you dare come any closer to Jacob, or you will regret it,” Huckleberry warned him. “First of all, I didn't take your kids, they came on their terms. Second of all, I will not let Jacob go back with you, just so you can hurt him.”

“You're in a bit of compromising position to be threatening me, Lott. The little cunt is still in heat, and you don't have a weapon to defend him,” Russ sneered, as he pulled out a pistol from his back pocket, cocked it, and pointed it behind Huck and at Buck's head. “And who said I wanted the little cunt back, anyway? I've told you before, if he did become an omega, on his birthday, his little hide belonged to me. It didn't mean I was going to have him as a mate, I will not have a weak son,” Russ explained.

Huckleberry was now gripping Buck's shoulder so tightly from stress, that Buck moaned in slight pain. “...hurts, Huck...” Buck moaned. And Huckleberry hated to admit that the bastard was right. How the hell did he let it go this bad? Did the Lavender scent and the fact that Buck was in heat screwed up with his thoughts so much, he had forgotten Russ's threat from a few days ago, that he forgot to grab a...

And suddenly there was a loud gun shot that echoed through the air, Buck jolted awake with a cry of shock, and Huck immediately spun around and hunched over to protect Buck. Unprepared for Huckleberry's sudden weight, the cot buckled and collapsed on the ground. Huck landed on top of Buck with a grunt, while his shoulder that Huck had been holding onto so tightly, twisted sharply, as the two landed on the ground, and Buck let out a sharp cry of pain. 

“That was just a warning shot, Mr. Lowe,” replied a voice that Huckleberry was all too grateful to hear. But If Huckleberry wasn't pissed off before, he was now enraged, now that Buck had been hurt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is my own version of Buck's family, especially in the A/B/O world. It's complete fiction.  
> Next chapter will have the AIMS team on how they will react while Buck is still on his first heat and poor Huckleberry trying to keep himself from going insane while trying to protect Buck, not only from Russ, but from the other Alphas, who came to help with his current situation.


	4. Buck's new pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a bit short. This chapter is mostly a fill-in chapter. 
> 
> The next chapter is where the drama begins, and it'll have two parts.

**AIMS**

“Huck! Are you okay?” Trapper called out, as he and his pack rounded the corner, the same way that Russ came a few minutes ago. Buck moaned as he tried to curl up against Huck for comfort and protection. Huck immediately wrapped his arms around Buck's naked, shivering body and pulled him closer to his chest.

“Easy, Buck. It'll be okay,” Huck replied softly, in his ear. 

“It hurts,” Buck whimpered. 

“Where does it hurt?” Huck asked in a soft voice. 

Buck shook his head, not wanting to answer and moaned in pain. His shoulder had been dislocated from the landing and he could feel his heat start to begin again. His heat was in critical condition at this time, especially if there were three other Alphas surrounding him. Should another Alpha try to put their knot in him, he would no longer be Huckleberry's mate, and during that month, until the next full moon cycle, he would have to obey that other Alpha, until Huck can properly finish knotting him in order to fully become Buck's mate and Alpha. And Huckleberry knew that, which is why he was being extra protective and aggressive to anyone that came near Buck. 

“Huckleberry, answer me, dammit!” Trapper demanded. 

“Don't come any closer,” Huck snarled, as Trapper finally appeared and stopped at the scene in front of him. 

“Huck, we're here to help,” Jeff said, holding his own shot gun at Russ. 

“Buck's hurt, and he's in heat,” Huckleberry snapped, as he tightened his hold on his young mate. 

Trapper and the other two stopped dead in their tracks. Huckleberry was on the ground, while he held the young pup close to his chest; as he stared up Russ with anger in his eyes, just as Russ had his pistol trained at the omega's head. It was clear that Russ was at a loss on what to do. On one hand, he wanted his son's blood, but he was no match for the other two Alphas who came to help Huckleberry, who was now his son's mate and Alpha. 

“You have two choices, Mr. Lowe,” Trapper began. “One, you can either leave and never see your son again, or two...” 

“We'll blow your head off, for confession on attempted murder,” Wild Bill finished.   
“That's a little dark,” Russ said with a smirk, clearly unrattled by Bill's threat. 

“So what's your choice?” Jeff asked again. Russ sighed and locked his gun. 

“I'll leave for now. But I will be back. The little cunt will be mine, I promise you.” 

“We'll be ready,” Willy promised. 

******

A few minutes after Russ was gone, hopefully for good this time, the tension in the air finally lifted, but Huckleberry was still tense. Trapper approached his friend cautiously.

“Huck, we need to get Buck out of here. He's not safe, here in Wirt County. You should really consider our deal,” Trapper replied, as he squatted down near the two. Buck could sense another Alpha close to him, whimpered and curled even tighter against Huck. He was afraid. Huck gave Trapper a look. 

“His heat is coming back on,” Huck reminded him. Trapper sighed. He knew the man could be stubborn, but this was a serious situation. 

“Huck, listen. We're not here to take your new mate away, we're your friends, we wouldn't do that to you. And besides, we're Alphas, we know what can happen if you don't finish your mating ritual with Buck on his first heat,” Trapper explained. 

“Huck, please take Buck to Pleasant County. We have an extra bedroom and a small cabin within a mile and a half from the house. He'll be safe there, and when he's in heat, you guys can use the little cabin. No one will bother you,” Jeff said. 

“Mary and Nikatai will take care of the farm for you. It's too dangerous for Buck to stay here,” Trapper finished. “We won't hurt or even touch Buck when he's in heat.” Huck finally gave in. 

“Alright Trapper. But if we move in, I'm going to make some rules, that will involve Buck.” 

“That's all we can ask for. Let's get you guys get cleaned up and some clothes on and we'll have a talk with Mary.” Trapper and Jeff were about to help Huck up when the Alpha stopped them. 

“No, I can handle this. Buck's hurt, I think he dislocated his shoulder during the fall,” Huck said, using his Alpha voice. 

“Bill, come over here,” Trapper called Bill over. 

“Yessir?” 

“Do you know how to put back a dislocated shoulder?” he asked. Bill looked at Huck and Buck for permission. 

“Yes, but I'm not gonna lie. It's going to hurt like a bitch,” Bill answered. Huck nodded. 

“I trust you. I would rather have you help him than go to the Emergency room, it's too dangerous with him still being on his heat.” 

******

It's been almost four years since Buck and Huck moved into the Cabin they now shared with Trapper, Jeff, Wild Bill, and Willy. They have about 200 acres, for farming, hunting, and a pond. They have a two story cabin, with four bedrooms, two of them are masters, one for Trapper, the other is for Huck and Buck. They have an open-wide living room, an office room for Jeff, a huge kitchen with an island in the middle. They have a two-car garage that's attached to the cabin and a shop for Willy and Wild Bill to build their traps. 

It's been relatively peaceful living with a new pack, even though there were two other Alphas, Trapper and Jeff. Wild Bill and Willy were betas, but they were in a relationship themselves. Unfortunately Buck was the only omega and apparently still the baby of the pack, which was a curse and a blessing. Since Buck was the youngest, the pack got awful protective of him, especially whenever he was on his heat.

Not long after Buck and Huck settled into their new pack and Huck laid down some rules which concerned Buck's safety; Huckleberry had noticed that Trapper, Willy, and Jeff would go off somewhere for a few days, on a 'hunting trip', as Trapper would call it; about once a month, and coincidentally the 'hunting trip' was during whenever Buck was on his heat; Huckleberry became curious and wanted to know what was going on. So being second-in-command, since he had an omega for a mate; Huckleberry was in charge whenever Trapper wasn't around, he sat the other three down and they had a long talk. 

That was the beginning of the AIMS team. Trapper had decided to recruit Huckleberry (for his own personal experience, back in the '60's), as well as Buck, since he didn't want to be left behind, and was very interested on what his new pack was up too. Besides, Buck was extremely attached to his mate (as new omegas often were, once they were fully mated) and wouldn't let Huck stray very far from his sight. 

So each of the pack member got a place on the team, also depending on where their 'social' status was in the pack. Trapper as the leader, since he was the Alpha leader of the pack, Jeff became the researcher, as he loved to read and research many different subjects, Willy the trap builder, Wild Bill the expert tracker, with his experience in the woods, Huckleberry became security, mostly for Buck's personal safety (but for the pack as well), and Buck as the rookie. 

Now that Buck was on the team, they had to be careful on how to choose their 'trips', because Trapper didn't want Buck on the field when his heat was near, or starting. The bad part of that is that Huck was the only one what Buck's heat smelt like and knew what his symptoms were and what part of the moon cycle it was on. Even though they were in a pack, Huck refused to share that particular piece of information with the other Alphas. The only clues they would have is that Huck would start to act aggressive towards them, and the fact that Buck would start to become really flirty around Huck. Usually Buck was a little shy towards showing off his sexuality, once his heat started acting up, he can't help it, but to continually flirt with Huck. 


End file.
